


B.E: The Miniseries

by Vani_Loves



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vani_Loves/pseuds/Vani_Loves
Summary: A film student makes a miniseries for his classes, and gets his friends to act in it by calling in favours. The plot: 16 students wake up in a single room, all with a bracelet of sorts. They are told that in order to leave, they have to find and kill 5 traitors on the island, and that this is the only way to win.Based on a Dungeons & Dragons campaign set in the DR universe, but everything is explained inside.





	B.E: The Miniseries

As I was getting into my car, I felt my phone buzzing. I'd only just turned it back on...

 

 

 

> _-Hey. Ari. Need ppl 4 filmproj. U in?_

 

Goddamnit, Matt. Cryptic as ever. It could have been anything from making a title card to another fucking animation project. He'd tried to rope me into one of those, and holy _fuck_. Never again. 

I texted him back anyways, despite my better judgement.

 

 

 

> _???_
> 
> _-Cool thx meet me @ dorms in 10_
> 
> _i just got outta therapy, its like half an hour w city traffic_
> 
> _-See u in 10 bb xx_
> 
> _yea ok ill just break multiple traffic laws for you as per usual, this is fine. can't you just call me???_
> 
> _-Ily2_

 

Fucks sake.

* * *

  
I let myself into Matt's apartment with the spare key he'd given me. 'For emergencies', he said, which mostly meant when he needed help with school stuff, he was sick, or had too many dishes to wash. I sighed.

"Aight nerd, I drove as fast as I legally could and I still probably ran over a few people. What's this about?" I put my bag down on the floor by the door, hoping it wouldn't be knocked over.

He was sat on a beanbag chair holding a half-eaten hot pocket in one hand and writing in a journal with the other. As he looked up at me, he grinned an almost sinister grin. I know he means well, and that face is adorable any other time, but not when he's about to ask me for something. "My favourite person in the world! How are ya, friend?"

That shit-eating grin could mean nothing good. Nothing. "Pretty good. Had another breakthrough, cried on Dr. Sylvia's couch for half of the session, nothing new. What's this project and why do you need me for it? This isn't another animation thing, is it?" 

"Glad to hear it. No, this project is to make a miniseries, so I may have already gotten a crew together to do some cool shit with a script that Victor helped me with."

"And you need me because...?"

The smile fell. I fucking knew it. He's desperate. "I... need actors." 

I stared at him blankly before making a heel-face turn and heading for the door. "Bye, Matt. Do your dishes."

I'd only ever seen him jump out of bed faster when I'd come to bring him pizza that time he got the flu. "Arin, Sweetheart, please. I've got like a month to start shooting and editing. This counts for like, 20% of my grade. Please? Please please _please_?"

I sighed and put my face in the hand that wasn't holding my bag. I couldn't say no to him. The poor guy. "I'm not much of an actor, darling. All I have is like, a weird unexplainable accent and anxiety. Is that what you want?"

He looked at me and simply said, "yes".

I couldn't believe it. That was a _threat_ and yet here he was, looking at me with those pitiful brown eyes.

"Goddamnit, _fine_."

 

 


End file.
